Digested Alive - A Sonic the Werehog Fanfiction
by SuperJinx13
Summary: Follow the adventure of the victims of the Werehog as he devours each and everyone. Contains some yaoi themes. Contains VORE! Enjoy.


Misty Bloom the Albino Hedgehog Belongs To: SuperJinx13

Sonic the Hedgehog Belongs To: SEGA

* * *

I smiled to myself as I stood in front of my mirror. I ran a brush through my pure white quills and gently shook my head, they moved gracefully and beautifully. My three large bangs covered my left eye and I had two other small ones that I was growing out. I smiled at my reflection. Being an albino I had a baby pink nose and my eyes were also pink. Except my left eye somehow was a darker shade of pink than my right eye. I also had a very pale muzzle, also because I was albino. My arms were also solid white and so was my torso. I had nice medium sized breasts. Not to large but not to small. Just perfect. My rear end was also toned and my legs showed that I was a well practiced figure skater.

I wore a lavender scarf around my neck and a pink dress. The torso of my dress was a light pink while the skirt was a slight bit darker. I also wore angel sleeves that were the same color as the bottom of my skirt. I had on greyish lavender tights with bright yellow leg warmers and light pink ballet flats. I twirled and curtseyed in the mirror. I hoped that Sonic would like my outfit.

Just yesterday I invited Sonic over to my house for lunch. Chili-dogs to be exact, since those were a favorite meal of his. I set my brush down on my vanity and hurried downstairs. It was 7:30 and I told Sonic to show up around 8:00 PM. I went into my kitchen and began to mix ingredients for the homemade chili together, spicy, just the way he would like it. I boiled some hotdogs and grabbed the buns from my pantry.

I set out two plates on my glass table and filled some cups up with sprite. Then I went into the livingroom and put the pillows nicely on my couch. I went back into my kitchen and stirred the chili. I hoped with all my heart that this time together would come along nicely. I had been crushing on Sonic ever since Moebius High. He also seemed interested in me and I hoped that my feelings weren't going to go to waste.

I placed a few candles on the table just for class. I started to light them when I heard someone knocking on my front door. My hopes rose and I went to answer it. It was Amy Rose. She glared at me. "Thanks alot. Sonic was supposed to be mine!" She said.

"Its just a casual dinner!" I said. "Nothing more, nothing less!"

"It better not be. Or else." She threatened as she walked away.

Even though Amy and I were good friends, when it came to Sonic, we both were battling for his affections.

I heard knocking on my back door at precisely 7:55 PM I opened my door and felt my heart flutter and butterflies formed in my stomach as Sonic stepped in. He smiled at me, since it was night-time he had changed into his Werehog form. He handed me a bouquet of white roses and I blushed as I sniffed in their fragrant scent.

"A rose for a rose." He said with his deep husky voice.

"Thank you so much!" I squeaked.

He laughed and sniffed the air. "It smells so good in here." Then he took a step closer to me. "But you smell more delicious than any chilidog could ever smell."

I blushed even more. "Uhh thanks?"

Sonic gently licked my cheek. "You even taste good to!"

"Stop it!" I giggled at his teasing.

Sonic sat down at one spot and I grabbed his plate serving him three large chilidogs with extra chili and I gave it to him. He began to chow down. I placed the roses in a vase with water and set them on my table then I grabbed my plate and served myself a small chilidog. I sat down and began to eat. Sonic stared in my eyes and I stared at him. My heart thumped and I felt like I was in heaven.

Once we finished eating I began to clear the dishes but Sonic grabbed them from me and put them in the sink. He smiled a strange smile at me. "You know," He said, "I'm still really hungry."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "I don't have anything else to eat."

"That's alright, I see something that looks delicious." He said with a smile.

"Where?" I asked, looking around.

"You." Sonics smile grew.

I blushed. "Me?" I wasn't sure how to respond. I began to back away slowly and Sonic followed. I jumped when I realised that I was pressed up against a wall. Sonic stood overtop of me and grinned down at me. My face turned bright pink.

With one swift movement my clothing lay in rags at my feet. Sonics body pressed up against mine and my head swirled with extasy. I'd give anything to be with Sonic forever. If this was the way he wanted to do it I was ready.

I gently smiled at Sonic as I said, "If it'll make you happy and if it means we can be together forever Sonic, I will go willingly."

Sonic grinned as he picked me up and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. He laid me down on my bed and began to lick my toes. I giggled from the sensation. Sonic then opened his mouth and put my feet in his mouth. He swallowed and my toes touched the back of his throat. He worked his way up my legs, gently licking them as he swallowed. This sensation was so delightful it made me feel like I was in seventh heaven. I held back my fluids until he reached my crotch he gently stuck his to my vagina and I released them. I moaned in delight and Sonic purred at my taste. He began to suck me in quicker.

He reached my breasts and he licked them making my nipples hard. I blushed but smiled I left my arms raised above my head. He slurped and was up to my neck. He licked all over my face and his tounge found its way into my mouth. I licked him back. A loud slurp and my arms and head went down into his throat. I had reached his stomach.

It was extremely hot in there and I began to panic. Was this really happening? I had become a part of the food chain. I began to struggle. I didn't want to die. I felt him lie down on my bed and the acidic juiced lapped my body. I was frightened and unsure of what to do. I began to struggle and cry. "Please let me out! I don't want to die!"

I felt Sonic rub his belly which made it feel like he was petting me. "It is alright Misty. You won't die. My body will absorb you and you will become a part of me. A part of my subconsious." His relaxing words soothed me.

I curled up in his belly. I felt extremely tired and came close to falling asleep as his body continued to digest me. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. I actually loved it. I was becoming a part of Sonic. It was all I ever wanted. I just never expected I would be digested in order for that to happen.

I was lying on my back on Mistys bed rubbing my stomach, she had made such an excellent meal and it saddened me that she was gone forever but I grinned. For my first time eating someone she was a great choice. She made me excited for tomorrow night. I couldn't wait to eat my best friend in the entire world, Tails the Fox


End file.
